Tommy Oliver
Thomas Tommy Oliver - ''' jest obecnym mistrzem sztuk walki i nauczycielem nauk ścisłych w liceum w Reefside. Tommy jest jednym z pierwszych rangersów . Był Zielonym Rangerem który na początku był zły przez wpływ Rity , ale za sprawą przyjaciół stał się dobry . Gdy został pozbawiany mocy rangera stał się Białym Rangerem . Później był Czerwonym Zeo i Turbo Rangerem . Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bronił się Ziemię przed Ritą i Zedda a potem przed Divatox. Tommy wybrał na swojego następcę TJ'a Johnsona.Tommy jest przyjacielem Jasona,Billy'ego,Trini,Adama,Aishy,Tanyi,Zacka,Rocky'ego.Tommy jest byłym chłopakiem Kimberly po latach dowiaduje się że jest ojcem Megan . Tommy jest mężem Katherine Hillard i ojcem JJ'a. Tommy był patentologiem i prowadził badania ze Smittym i Antonem Mercerem związane z dinozaurami . Tommy był mentorem Dino Rangersów i Czarnym Dino Rangersów . Jest jednym z Czerwonych Rangersów , którzy pokonali Mechaniczne Imperium . Zgromadził rangersów i poprowadził ich do walki z Armadą . Pomógł pokonać Lorda Dravena i jego armię klonów robo. Biografia Wczesne Życie Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnym życiu Tommy'ego, poza tym, że został adoptowany przez rodzinę Oliverów w młodym wieku. Jego brat, '''David , został adoptowany przez Sama Truehearta , chociaż obaj nie spotkali się, dopóki nie osiągną wieku nastoletniego. W pewnym momencie swojego życia Tommy zainteresował się sztukami walki, głównie karate i został mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Mighty Morphin Podczas gdy Tommy był uczniem pierwszego roku w szkole średniej, Tommy i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do Angel Grove . Wziął udział w turnieju sztuk walki i walczył z J'asonem' . Obaj zremisowali wynikiem 4:4 , mimo że Jason był uznawany jako najlepszy zawodnik sztuk walki w Angel Grove , a walka przyniosła Tommy'emu szacunek Jasona. Później Tommy odstraszył Mięśniaka i Czachę,gdy napastowali Kimberly , która zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, i zaprosiła go na spotkanie z nią i jej przyjaciółmi. Rita Repulsa zauważyła walkę Tommy'ego z Jasonem i zdała sobie sprawę, że Tommy ma potencjał.Dlatego rzuciła urok na Tommy'ego i używając tajnej Szóstej Monety Mocy - Smoczej Monety - przekształciła go w złego Zielonego Rangera.Następnie Tommy udał się do Centrum Dowodzenia,wycofał Zordona z eksploatacji i pobrał wirusa do oprogramowania Alfy 5.Następnie walczył z Rangersami i pokonał ich. Będąc pod wpływem Rity, Tommy stał się bardzo ponury, a nawet był niegrzeczny wobec Kimberly, gdy pytała, gdzie był. Ponieważ Rangersi byli słabsi Rita zdecydowała, że nadszedł czas na atak. Po tym, jak Tommy pokonał oddział Kitowców bez jego mocy, Rita dała mu Miecz Ciemności , który nie tylko wzmocnił jego mroczne moce, ale także działał jako katalizator utrzymywania go pod złym urokiem. Potem kazała Tommy'emu przenieść Jasona do Ciemnego Wymiaru , gdzie stanął twarzą do Goldara . Tommy w końcu odebrał honor Goldarowi i stanął twarzą w twarz z Jasonem. Jasonowi ledwo udało się uciec, gdy pozostali Rangersi go teleportowali. Podczas gdy Rangersi bronili Angel Grove przed Goldarem, Tommy wszedł do Centrum Dowodzenia i próbował sabotować go ponownie. Alfa umieścił go w zamku zastoju, ale został uwolniony przez Ritę, która sprawiła, że dorósł. Następnie dołączył do Goldara i Scorpiny w walce z Megazordem , gdy Rita rzuciła zaklęcie, aby stworzyć zaćmienie, aby usunąć moc Megazorda. Megazord rozdzielił się i Dinozordy spadły pod ziemię. Kiedy Rangersi wycofali się do Centrum Dowodzenia,Alfa ujawnił , że blokada zastoju, w której trzymany był Zielony Ranger , pozwoliła na ujawnienie jego prawdziwej tożsamości - Tommy'ego Olivera. Zdając sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie Rity było przyczyną dziwnego zachowania Tommy'ego, Kimberly skonfrontowała go w Youth Center,ale po prostu poinformował ją, że ona i inni Rangersi wkrótce zostaną zniszczeni. Wykorzystując swój Smoczy Sztylet , który otrzymał od Rity, Zielony Ranger wezwał własnego Zorda, Smokozorda,by zniszczyć Angel Grove. W międzyczasie Alfa ponownie ustanowił związek Zordona z wymiarem, a Megazord został odzyskany. Jason i pozostali zdołali pokonać Smoczy Miecz, a gdy zmierzył się z Zielonym Rangerem , Jason zniszczył Miecz Ciemności i uwolnił Tommy'ego od zaklęcia Rity. Kiedy doszedł do siebie, Tommy zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich szkód, które wyrządził i poczuł się okropnie, ale Jason zapewnił go, że to tylko z powodu zaklęcia Rity. Tommy przyjął ofertę przyłączenia się do nich. Z Smokozordem po swojej stronie, Rangersi mieli teraz dostęp do Smokozorda w Trybie Bitwy i ostatecznie potężnego Ultrazorda . W Centrum Dowodzenia Tommy zaakceptował zasady Zordona dotyczące bycia Rangerem ,a nawet dostał komunikator od Billy'ego.Drużyna pięciu zamieniła się w sześciu, czyniąc go również pierwszym Szóstym Strażnikiem. Początkowo Tommy pozostał samotnikiem. Dołączał do innych Rangersów w niektórych działaniach, ale często wyjeżdżał na treningi karate.Gdy bitwy wzrosły, Tommy zbliżył się do drużyny i nawiązał z nimi przyjaźń.Podziwiał poczucie humoru Zacka , poświęcenie Trini i inteligencję Billy'ego. Zakochał się także w Kimberly i oboje ostatecznie zaczęli się spotykać. Rozwój przyjaźni Tommy'ego z Jasonem trwał trochę dłużej. Na początku Tommy czuł rywalizację między nim a Jasonem, ponieważ obaj byli równie wykwalifikowani w sztukach walki.Ciągle próbował pokazać Jasonowi to w taki czy inny sposób. Zordon zdawał sobie sprawę z problemu i wysłał ich dwóch na misję odzyskania specjalnych miotaczy chronionych przez Zorda o imieniu Titanus,aby pokonać Super Kitowców Rity.To tam Tommy i Jason nauczyli się współpracować. Obaj stworzyli głęboką więź i zaczęli wspólnie uczyć sztuk walki, a także współzawodniczyć ze sobą. Tommy przyswoił wiele umiejętności przywódczych Jasona, które pomogłyby mu w dalszej drodze . Tommy w końcu został schwytany przez Ritę. Materiał, który otaczał Tommy'ego, był w rzeczywistości jakimś magicznym woskiem, który był powiązany z jego mocami Morfowania. Zmieniając wosk w Zieloną Świecę, Rita była w stanie zapewnić, że gdy świeca się pali, jego moce powoli zanikają, a kiedy świeca się wypali,straci moc na dobre. Ponieważ świeca płonęłaby szybciej, gdyby Tommy był w jej pobliżu, Rita nakazała Goldarowi porwać Tommy'ego i zabrać go do Ciemnego Wymiaru, gdzie trzymano świecę. Goldar porwał Tommy'ego i przyprowadził go do Wymiaru. Jednak Tommy był w stanie złapać miecz Goldara podczas ich walki i odesłać się z powrotem na Ziemię. Rita odpowiedziała, wysyłając zmieniającego kształt potwora Cyklopa za Rangersami. Podczas gdy pozostali Rangersi poszli po świecę, Tommy postanowił, że sam będzie walczył z potworem. Jason poszedł do Mrocznego Wymiaru Rity, aby powstrzymać świecę, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić z powodu interwencji Goldara. Ponieważ Tommy używał całej swojej siły do walki z potworem Cyklopów, Jason i Rangersi musieli wrócić, aby mu pomóc, ale Zielona Świeca szybko się wypaliła. Zanim wszystko zostało stracone, Zordon powiedział Tommy'emu, aby przekazał monetę innemu Rangersowi z silnym połączeniem z Siatką Morfującą,aby uniemożliwić Ricie uzyskanie jej mocy. Tommy postanowił przekazać swoją Smoczą Monetę Jasonowi. Czerwony Ranger mógł teraz czerpać z resztek mocy Zielonego Rangera, Smoczej Tarczy w bitwie i Smoczego Sztyletu, by przywołać Smoczy Miecz. Tommy pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi z drużyny,ale zapewnili Tommy'ego, że zawsze będzie Rangerem.Tommy zapewnił Jasona, że to nie jego wina, że nie odzyskał Zielonej Świecy, jak starał się jak mógł. Mimo że Tommy nie był już Zielonym Rangerem wciąż udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić z resztą Rangersów i utrzymywał związek z Kimberly. Podczas Dnia Rodzica w Youth Center Rita postanowiła uwięzić wszystkich rodziców rangersów jej Mrocznym Wymiarze. Następnie rzuciła na Billy'ego zaklęcie, aby dał jej Smoczy Sztylet. Rita i jej sługi powiedzieli Rangersom , że wymienią ich rodziców na Monety Mocy Niechętnie Strażnicy zgodzili się, ale Rita i Goldar dwukrotnie ich przechytrzyli i posłali Smokozorda z gwałtownym atakiem na miasto. Kiedy wydawało się, że nie ma już nadziei, Jason ujawnił swoje oszustwo: chociaż zrezygnował ze swojej monety Tyranozaura, potajemnie zatrzymał Smoczą Monetę. Kiedy Tommy przybył do Youth Center i stwierdził, że to miejsce jest puste, natychmiast został teleportowany do Centrum Dowodzenia i poinformowany o sytuacji. Zgodził się pomóc, ale po tym, jak jego moce całkowicie zniknęły, Tommy musiał zaakceptować ogromny wzrost mocy od Zordona i ponownie został Zielonym Rangerem.Został teleportowany do miejsca, w którym Goldar pilnował monet i przystąpił do walki z nim i Kitowcami . Sztylet i Monety były chronione przez dziwną energię, ale Tommy wyciągnął Sztylet, aby zatrzymać szalejących Smokozorda i Monety,zanim został teleportowany. Okazało się, że sięgając do energii pola sił podczas noszenia mocy Zielonego Rangera, dało to Tommy'emu znaczne zwiększenie energii. Dowiedział się, że moce były tylko tymczasowe i że w końcu się wyczerpią, ale Tommy nadal postanowił być aktywnym Rangerem. Wracając do drużyny, Tommy pomógł Rangersom w walce z różnymi potworami. Chociaż Zordon ostrzegł go o ograniczonym zasilaniu, Tommy był zawsze gotowy do walki, jeśli zostanie o to poproszony. Nie utrzymywał już niskiego profilu i stał się bardziej zależny od Rangersów,pomagając zjednoczyć drużynę. Tommy zaczął także robić więcej rzeczy z Rangersami, takich jak nauczanie sztuk walki z Jasonem, koszykówkę i piłkę nożną. Jednak całe jego szczęście zmieniłoby się, gdy pojawił się nowy czarny charakter, Lord Zedd . Zdeterminowany, by odnieść sukces tam, gdzie Rita zawiodła, Zedd przysięgał, że raz na zawsze położy kres Power Rangersom. Kiedy Dinozordy wydawały się nie dorównać potędze Zedda, Zordon kazał im użyć Grzmotozordów. Ponieważ Tommy nie miał dość energii na własny Grzmotozord zdał sobie sprawę, że Zielony Ranger , był najsłabszym ogniwem drużyny i wkrótce zaczął celować w niego konkretnie. Tommy kontynuował, jak mógł najlepiej, ale wkrótce zaczął mieć złe sny o utracie mocy. Lord Zedd stał za złymi snami. W jednym przypadku schwytał Tommy'ego i umieścił go pod złym zaklęciem, i kazał mu zwabić Rangersów do wezwania Miecza Mocy potwora Zedda, Robogoata. Tommy wraz z innymi Rangersami wezwał miecz, a następnie wyrwał mu je. Drwiąc z pozostałych Rangersów ,wyszedł i podał miecz Goldarowi. Kiedy rzucił miecz, zaklęcie zostało złamane. Tommy nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Próbował odzyskać miecz, ale Robogoat bardzo osłabił swoje moce. Rangersom udało się pokonać Goldara i Robogoata i odzyskać kontrolę nad mieczem. W głębi serca Tommy wiedział, że każdy dzień może być jego ostatnim dniem Rangera.Pomimo ciągłego wyczerpywania swoich mocy, Tommy zawsze decydował się walczyć u boku innych Rangersów. Wolałby pomóc swoim przyjaciołom i stracić moc, niż zatrzymać ich i nic nie robić. Chociaż wykazywał ogromną odwagę, zawsze czuł, że koniec Zielonego Rangera jest już blisko. Niestety miał rację. Pewnego dnia Tommy stanął przed obrazem samego siebie, który ostrzegał go przed przyszłymi planami Zedda. Początkowo nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Zordon powiedział również Tommy'emu, że każda próba trwałego przywrócenia mocy Tommy'ego była porażką; nie ważne co, moce Zielonego Rangera wkrótce zostaną całkowicie wyczerpane. Rzeczywiście, Tommy został ponownie schwytany i musiał walczyć z Goldarem po tym, jak potwór Zedda, Turbanshell, wyczerpał swoje moce. Kiedy Goldar pokazał Tommy'emu wizje jego postaci potężnego Zielonego Rangera,Tommy zwiesił głowę. Po tym, jak Goldar wyśmiewał go, Tommy wiedział, że nigdy nie pozwoli Goldarowi na pokonanie go ponownie i wywoła niespodziewany atak na Goldara. Odnajdując przedmiot - który okazał się jego komunikatorem - jego obraz powiedział mu, Tommy został przeniesiony z powrotem do innych Rangersów. Zedd porwał pięciu nastolatków i planował wykorzystać moce Tommy'ego, aby przekształcić ich w Mrocznych Rangersów . Gdy obszar był chroniony przed Rangersami , Tommy był jedynym, który zniszczył kryształ posiadający jego moc. Udało mu się i wykorzystał swoje moce do ostatniego przekształcenia, aby zniszczyć Turbanshella. Tommy był zasmucony, że moce Zielonego Rangera zniknęły naprawdę na zawsze, ale wiedział, że ten czas w końcu nadejdzie. Aby zyskać trochę perspektywy, poszedł do domu swojego wujka nad jeziorem , aby tam spędzić przerwę szkolną. Po tygodniu u wujka Tommy wysłał list do reszty Rangersów z informacją, że wraca do domu. Pewnego popołudnia podczas kąpieli nad jeziorem promień światła otoczył Tommy'ego i został teleportowany do Centrum Dowodzenia. Zordon i Alfa ujawnili mu swoje plany stworzenia nowego Rangera,a ponieważ Ranger ostanie stworzony z Białego Światła Dobra, ciemność nie będzie w stanie go kontrolować. Tommy był idealnym kandydatem do przejęcia władzy za odwagę i determinację z dawnych czasów Rangersów. Kiedy pozostali Rangersi zostali teleportowani do Centrum Dowodzenia, Tommy ujawnił się jako nowy Biały Ranger Mighty Morphin. Kontrolował Białego Tygrysozorda za pomocą swojej zaklętej, rozmawiającej szabli Saba . Tommy początkowo przeceniał swoje moce, a nawet stracił kontrolę nad Tygrysozordem , ale szybko odzyskał równowagę i był bardziej ostrożny ze swoimi mocami. Po tym, jak przedstawił się reszcie zespołu, Zordon ogłosił, że Tommy zostanie nowym przywódcą Rangersów Mighty Morphin. Podczas jazdy na rolkach w parku, Tommy, Kimberly i Billy spotkali się i pomogli trzem nastolatkom z Stone Canyon High - Rocky'emu DeSantosowi,Adamowi Parkowi i Aishy Campbell - pomagając uratować synka ich nauczyciela, gdy on i jego wózek prawie szli w dół wzgórza.Szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z nowymi nastolatkami, a później byli zaskoczeni, gdy wygrali turniej ninja. Kiedy na Światowy Szczyt w Angel Grove , Jason, Zack i Trini zostali wybrani na przedstawicieli konferencji pokojowej w Szwajcarii.Ich zastępcami okazali się trójka zaprzyjaźnionych przyjaciół Rangersów. W celu przeniesienia mocy Tommy poprowadził Rangersów na odległą planetę, aby odzyskać Miecz Światła, zanim Zedd próbował zniszczyć planetę Serpenterą . Udało im się z czasem; Tommy użył miecza, podczas gdy Jason, Zack i Trini przenieśli swoje moce na Rocky'ego, Adama i Aishę. Tommy był smutny, widząc, jak odchodzą jego dawni przyjaciele, ale cieszył się, że nowi Rangersi byli tutaj, aby mu pomóc. Nowy problem przyszedł, gdy Rita wróciła i wyszła za mąż za Zedda. Mimo to Tommy i Rangersi zwyciężyli nad połączonymi pułapkami i potworami. Następnie Rita wezwała Czarodzieja Oszustwa, gdy chciała, aby stworzył kolejnego Tommy'ego, który wróci na swoją stronę jako zły Zielony Ranger. Czarnoksiężnik oszustwa atakował Tommy'ego Kitowcami. Kiedy go znokautowali, odciął kosmyk włosów i użył go do stworzenia złego Zielonego Rangera.Ten zły Tommy współpracował z Czarodziejem Oszustwa, aby odesłać pozostałych Rangersów z powrotem do czasów kolonialnych. Tommy obudził się i, z łomoczącą głową, zaczął szukać przyjaciół. Dowiedziawszy się, że zostali odesłani w czasie, Tommy skonfrontował się ze złym Rangerem.To była zacięta bitwa, ale Tommy przechytrzył Zielonego Rangera i dowiedział się, dokąd wysłano pozostałych. Szybko wrócił, by ich odzyskać i zniszczył Czarodzieja. Podobnie jak w przypadku oryginalnego Tommy'ego, kiedy zaklęcie Zielonego Rangera zostało złamane, drugi Tommy zaczął żałować tego, co zrobił. Jedyną rzeczą, o której Rita zapomniała, była rdzeń Tommy'ego - dobroć. Tommy zapewnia swojemu duplikatowi, że był pod zaklęciem i że nie mógł kontrolować swoich działań.Obaj wrócili do epoki kolonialnej, aby uratować tamtejszych ludzi przed gigantycznymi szczurami.Drugi Tommy postanowił pozostać tam, gdzie był, zdając sobie sprawę, że dwóch Tommy w jednym czasie nie zadziała. Następnie został nazwany jako Tom . Tom prawdopodobnie zwrócił moce Zielonego Rangera Tommy'emu, komentując: „Nie będę już tego potrzebował”. Kiedy Kimberly została odesłana do czasów zachodnich, pomagała przodkom Rangersów, tworząc ich w zespole Rangersów z Dzikiego Zachodu. Tommy zobaczy swojego przodka, który nie będąc Rangerem , nazywany był „'Białym Nieznajomym'” i pomagał Kim w sztukach walki przypominających kowbojskie.Mimo że Nieznajomy był smutny, widząc, że Kim odjeżdża, zerknął na przyjeżdżający powóz z przodkiem Kim. Po raz kolejny pojawiły się nowe zagrożenia dla Tommy'ego. Brat Rity, Rito Revolto, zniszczył moce Grzmotozordów i Rangersów. Dlatego Rangersi przeszukali Pustynię Rozpaczy w poszukiwaniu Ninjora , twórcy oryginalnych Monet Mocy. Z pomocą Ninjora Tommy i pozostali zyskali moc Ninja Rangersów , którzy czerpali siłę życiową z leśniczego, a nie z zewnętrznego źródła, i pomagali im w wielu bitwach. Tommy rozpoczął swoją misję jako Biały Ninja Ranger , kontrolując Białego Jastrzębiozorda i Białego Shogunzorda. Posiadanie nowych mocy Ninja nie pozwoli Ricie, Zeddowi i Rito przestać planować zniszczenia Rangersów. Rita rzuciła zaklęcie na Katherine Hillard , nową studentkę z Australii. Kazali jej zaprzyjaźnić się z Rangersami i i pomóc Ricie w jej złych zamiarach. Pewnego dnia na plaży Tommy złapał Kimberly, gdy poczuła się słaba. Szybko doprowadził ją do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie odkryto, że Kimberly straciła Monetę Ninja i została pozbawiona energii. Kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji, Tommy zaczął martwić się o dobre samopoczucie i bezpieczeństwo Kimberly.Następnie Lord Zedd umieścił pułapkę na Kimberly i zabrał ją do swojego Mrocznego Wymiaru. Tommy wykorzystał maszynę do teleportacji Billy'ego, aby pomóc wydostać się z Kimberly. Zmartwienia Tommy'ego związane z Kimberly jeszcze się nie skończyły. Kiedy Kimberly została zraniona podczas ćwiczeń gimnastycznych, Tommy był natychmiast w szpitalu. Na szczęście Kat przedarła się przez złe zaklęcie Rity i wyznała Kimberly, co się stało. Tommy i pozostali ją usłyszeli. Wiedząc, jak to jest być pod jednym ze złych zaklęć Rity, którym był Zielony Ranger.Tommy nie miał pretensji do Kat i obrażeń, które wyrządziła. Jego najcięższy dzień miał dopiero nadejść. Trener trenujący Kimberly chciał, aby przyjechała z nim na Florydę. Chociaż Tommy nie chciał, aby odeszła, on również nie chciał stanąć na drodze jej marzeń. Wiedział, jak ciężko na to pracowała, i bał się, że jeśli poprosi ją o pozostanie, w końcu przyniesie mu pretensje, że ją powstrzymuje. Przysięgli pozostać ze sobą na odległość. Ze względu na poświęcenie i odwagę Katherine, Kimberly zdecydowała się przekazać jej Różową Monetę Ninja. Kiedy pojawił się ojciec Rito i Rity, Mistrz Zła , zamienił wszystkich Rangersów w małe dzieci.Aby powrócić do właściwego czasu, Tommy został wysłany w poszukiwaniu części złamanego kryształu Zeo. Przygoda Tommy'ego zabrała go do wioski rdzennych Amerykanów, gdzie asystował mu mądry mędrzec o imieniu „'True of Heart'”. Z ptakiem jako przewodnikiem Tommy udał się na górę, gdzie był kryształ. Mając przed sobą trzy owinięte kryształy, fałszywe, które gwarantowałyby utknięcie Tommy'ego, True of Heart pomógł Tommy'emu spojrzeć w jego serce i znaleźć odpowiedni kryształ.Dał też Tommy'emu połowę grotu strzały, mówiąc, że odegra ważną rolę w jego życiu. Wszyscy Rangersi zdobyli swój kryształ z wyjątkiem Aishy, która zdecydowała się pozostać w Afryce i zamiast tego wysłać ze swoim kryształem młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Tanya . Rangersi wrócili do normalnego wieku, ale Rito i Goldar podłożyli bombę pod Centrum Dowodzenia. Zeo Tommy i pozostali uciekli, zanim wybuchło Centrum Dowodzenia,a Tommy znalazł naprawiony Zeo Kryształ pod wrakiem. Natknęli się także na Komnatę Mocy,zbudowaną na wypadek zniszczenia Centrum Dowodzenia , z Zordonem i Alfą. Jednak kłopoty narastały ponownie, gdy król Mondo i jego Mechaniczne Imperium odesłali Ritę i Zedda i rozpoczęli własne plany przejęcia Ziemi. Wykorzystując moc Kryształu Zeo l, Tommy i pozostali zrobiliby kolejny krok w ochronie Ziemi, stając się Zeo Rangersam'''i. Tommy ponownie przejął dowodzenie zespołem; dzięki mocy '''Gwiazdy Zeo Kryształu stał się Czerwonym Zeo Rangerem,kontrolując Zeozorda 5 i jego własny specjalny zord, Czerwonego Bitewnego Zorda. Za czasów Zeo Rangera Tommy przeżył wiele trudnych trudności. Jednym z jego największych było, gdy Kimberly wysłała mu list,w którym napisała, że znalazła miłość podczas treningu i postanowiła zerwać z Tommym.Katherine próbowała pomóc Tommy'emu gdy miał złamane serce .W końcu Tommy poszedł na randkę z Katherine. Tommy miał również powtarzający się sen o True of Heart. Pewnego dnia wpadł na mężczyznę o imieniu Sam, który wyglądał dokładnie tak jak on. Tommy zaproponował, że odwiezie Sama do domu, gdzie znalazł kogoś, kto wyglądał na niego bardzo podobnie. Kiedy Tommy poszedł za nim, mężczyzna zniknął. Sam, ujawniając, że ma na imię Sam Trueheart, powiedział Tommy'emu, że kiedy zakończy swoją misję, tożsamość młodego mężczyzny zostanie ujawniona. Gdy Tommy zakończył misję, z zaskoczeniem dowiedział się, że młody człowiek, David Trueheart, był jego bratem. David ujawnił, że ma drugą połowę grotu strzały; po złożeniu nosiciel miałby kontrolę nad mocą duchów uwięzionych w ukrytym kamieniu. Tommy był zachwycony, że ma brata i szybko zabrał go na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.Początkowo wszystko było w porządku, ale po tym, jak Tommy pokonał Davida w meczu karate, David poczuł się zawstydzony i uciekł.Czując się źle, Tommy poszedł za nim i stwierdził, że został złapany przez króla Mondo za grot strzały.Tommy mu go dał, ale Mondo dwukrotnie go skrzyżował. Przekształcając się w Czerwonego Rangera, Tommy zlokalizował swojego brata i poprowadził go w bezpieczne miejsce. David nalegał, by wrócić do Tommy'ego, ponieważ Mondo zagroził, że go skrzywdzi. Chociaż Tommy próbował przekonać Davida, że nic mu nie jest.David się nie poddał. Niechętnie Tommy zdjął hełm i ujawnił swoją tożsamość oszołomionemu Davidowi.Tommy'emu udało się odzyskać grot strzały i obaj bracia postanowili zatrzymać swoje połówki. Kiedy Rangersi walczą z Wolfbanem,potworem wysłanym przez króla Mondo, pojawił się Złoty Zeo Ranger,, aby im pomóc. Tożsamość Złotego Rangera pozostawała przez pewien czas tajemnicą; Tommy myślał, że to Billy ustąpił z tropu i był ich doradcą technicznym. Nowy Ranger został następnie zmuszony do ujawnienia się jako Trey, kosmita z planety Triforia. Niestety, ze względu na swój skład molekularny, został podzielony na trzy części, bez możliwości połączenia się, dopóki nie wrócił na swoją planetę, by się uleczyć . Trey potrzebował następcy, aby móc dalej korzystać z mocy, a ponieważ Billy nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z energią (z powodu nieumyślnego pochłaniania ujemnej energii protonów po zniszczeniu Centrum Dowodzenia), Tommy musiał znaleźć kogoś innego. Na szczęście Jason niedawno wrócił z konferencji pokojowej,więc Tommy zapytał go, czy mógłby zostać Złotym Rangerem.Wiedząc, że król Mondo był również zainteresowany Złotą Mocą, Jason zgodził się i pośpiesznie wrócił do Centrum Dowodzenia, gdzie 3 Treyów dało Jasonowi Złotą Kosturę i moc Złotego Rangera.Przed odejściem Trey dał Rangersom Super Zeozorda , a Tommy kontrolował Super Zeozorda 5. Tommy został uprowadzony przez Imperium Maszyn i poddany praniu mózgu, aby dla nich pracować.Książę Podkładka przedstawił się i powiedział Tommy'emu, że jest królem Imperium Maszynowego oraz że Zeo Rangersi są źli i muszą zostać zniszczeni. Tommy nie chciał mu uwierzyć, ale po obejrzeniu zdjęć zniszczenia Rangersów Tommy wiedział, że Strażnicy muszą zostać zniszczeni. Jason i Kat dowiedzieli się, że Tommy został poddany praniu mózgu i przenieśli się na arenę, na której był Tommy. Zeo Rangersi walczyli z Tommy'm, ale zdali sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie Tommy'ego z pod wpływu Księcia Podkładki było pokazanie mu, kim są jego przyjaciele. Wszyscy demorfowali się przed nim.Widząc znajome twarze, Tommy zaczął przypominać sobie stare wspomnienia i wiedział, że Rangersi są dobrzy. Turbo Po tym, jak Billy odszedł, aby zamieszkać na Aquitarze,a Jason zwrócił Treyowi moc Złotego Rangera, Rangersi pokonali Króla Mondo, podczas gdy bez wiedzy Rangersów,Rita i Zedd wykończyli pozostałości Mechanicznego Imperium . Ale kłopoty odnalazły Rangersów, gdy Divatox, bezwzględna kosmiczna Piratka postanowiła stać się zagrożeniem. Tak więc musiało zostać znalezione nowe źródło mocy, aby ją zatrzymać, i narodzili się Turbo Rangers. Potem Tommy stał się Czerwonym Turbo Rangerem.Wraz z nowymi złoczyńcami przybyli nowi sojusznicy. Po tym, jak Rocky zdecydował się odejść z powodu wypadku podczas treningu karate,młody Justin Stewart dołączył do rangersów jako Niebieski Turbo Ranger. Rangersi szybko wkroczyli do akcji i zbliżyli się do jaskini, w której Divatox więziła Kimberly i Jasona. Dowiedzieli się, że ich przyjaciele mieli zostać złożeni w ofierze, aby Divatox mogła poślubić Maligore'a,potwora z lawy.Tommy był w stanie uratować swoich przyjaciół, a dzięki nowemu Turbo Megazordowi pokonał złego Maligore'a. Z powodu nowych mocy Turbo Tommy zainteresował się samochodami i zaczął spędzać dużo czasu na torze wyścigowym. W rezultacie nie uczestniczył w ceremonii ukończenia szkoły, wolał wcześniej odebrać dyplom. To spowodowało, że spędził mniej czasu z innymi Turbo Rangersami, mimo że był obecny, gdy go potrzebowali, podobnie jak w czasach, gdy był Zielonym Rangerem. Kiedy Zordon i Alfa 5 zdecydowali się odejść, Dymitria i Alpha 6 zostali przydzieleni do pilnowania Rangersów. Nowi mentorzy nie powstrzymali Divatoxa,która postanowiła zniszczyć Rangersów. Divatox próbowała wszystkiego,ale nic nie przyniosło sukcesu. Pewnego razu matka Divatox powiedziała jej, że najlepszym sposobem na zniszczenie Rangersów jest zniszczenie ich przywódcy, Tommy'ego, ale oczywiście wyszedł z sytuacji bez szwanku. Pod koniec kadencji Tommy'ego jako rangera,Divatox wysłała Piranotrony, aby zaatakowały Tommy'ego i Kat, którzy jechali na spotkanie z Tanyą,Adamem i Justinem na kemping. Piranotrony uprowadzili Tommy'ego i zabrali go do jaskini, w której Divatox była przygotowana , by upuścić go w Wir Wiecznej Zagłady i Smutku. Tommy'ego uratował Theodore Jay „TJ” Jarvis Johnson , nastoletni chłopak, który przejeżdżał przez Angel Grove. Tommy był pod wrażeniem poświęcenia i odwagi TJ'a i był mu winien podziękowania.Kiedy Tommy i pozostali Rangersi mieli wyjechać na studia , Tommy wybrał TJ'a na swojego następcę. Studia Po zakończeniu swojej kadencji jako Ranger,Tommy poszedł do Massachusetts Institute of Technology,gdzie zdecydował się na doktorat z paleontologii, fascynację jego dziedziny związanej z dinozaurami zainspirowanym czasami za młody był w Mighty Morphin. Badając skamieliny, Tommy znalazł czerwone, niebieskie i żółte klejnoty Dino , pozostałości asteroidy, która zabiła dinozaury 65 milionów lat temu. Po zapoznaniu się z mocą klejnotów Tommy wiedział, że zostaną niewłaściwie użyte, jeśli znajdą się w niewłaściwych rękach, więc ukrył je. Podczas studiów Tommy poznał młodą fizyczkę jądrową Hayley Ziktor ,która pomogła mu stworzyć Dino Morfery,które mogły wykorzystywać moc klejnotów do stworzenia Dino Rangersów. Był także partnerem Terrence'a „Smitty'ego” Smitha i dr Antona Mercera w projekcie dotyczącym dinozaurów, który doprowadziłby do powstania Tyrannodronów , Jeźdźców Raptorów i Biozordów . Okropny wypadek laboratoryjny przekształcił Antona w Mesogoga, który przejął dzieła projektu, w tym Tyrannodrony , próbował schwytać i zabić Tommy'ego i zniszczyć wyspę, nad którą pracowali. Tommy, który nie był świadomy, że Mesosog to Anton , zaczął pracować nad mocami Dino Rangersów z Hayley,na wypadek gdyby Mesogog powrócił z nową pomocą. Tommy stracił także kontakt ze Smittym po tym,gdy Anton wybrał Tommy'ego, ale nie był świadomy, że on również miał wypadek laboratoryjny, stając się Zeltraxem. Wild Force Tommy był w kontakcie z Androsem, Czerwonym Kosmicznym Rangerem,, i był świadomy swojej misji podążającej za generałem Venjixem i pozostałymi ocalałymi z Mechanicznego Imperium. Andros skontaktował się z nim, gdy przebywał w Bulkmeier's, klubie należącym do Mięśniaka - który brał się Tommy'ego , nerwowo nazywając go „sir”. Dowiedziawszy się, że Mechaniczne Imperium odradza śmiercionośny Zord Serpentera Lorda Zedda, Tommy skontaktował się z Weteranami Czerownymi Rangersami na Ziemi w celu wykonania zapobiegawczego ataku na Venjixa. Najwyraźniej nie widział Jasona od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ obaj zachowywali się tak, jakby minęło trochę czasu, a Tommy początkowo nie był pewien, czy się pojawi. Dzięki 10 Czerwonym Rangersom i pomocy Jeźdźca Wild Force Cole'a , Serpenter i reszta Mechanicznego Imperium zostały zniszczone - Tommy osobiście zniszczył generała Gerroka. Cole zauważył, że Tommy był Najlepszym Rangerem w historii, który został wyszydzony przez innych Czerwonych Rangersów. Dino Grzmot Tommy powrócił jako nauczyciel przedmiotów ścisłych do szkoły m mieście Reefside w Kalifornii. Trójka zatrzymanych uczniów - Conner McKnight , Ethan James i Kira Ford - odkryli przeszłość Tommy'ego jako Power Rangera,po tym, jak odkryli trzy klejnoty w jego laboratorium, które zamieniły ich w Power Rangers. Jak zauważył Conner, Tommy zwerbował ich by zostali Power Rangersami Dino Grzmotu choć wydają się tajemniczy.Kiedy odkrył, że Mesogog nadal żyje , ukradł kolejny Klejnot Dino Mesogogowi i dołączył do pozostałych rangersów jako Czarny Dino Ranger,wspomagany mocą niewidzialności Czarnego Klejnotu Dino. Jego Dinozord to Brachiozord , dzierżył Laskę Brachio i prowadził ATV Czarnego Gromu. Kiedy pojawił się Biały Dino Ranger,oddanie Tommy'ego ratowaniu życia niewinnych zdawało się dawać Tommy'emu powód do okazywania mu litości, nawet po tym, jak dowiedział się, że jest nim Trent Mercer. Przez jakiś czas był otoczony bursztynem przez Białego Dino Rangera,a kiedy został uwolniony, nie był w stanie wrócić do normalnej postaci,ze względu na jego Klejnot Dino i ponowną cząsteczkę morfera. Przez jakiś czas pozostawał w swojej formie. Mimo tej determinacji nie mógł powstrzymać się od współczucia dla Trenta, gdy jego uczniowie tego nie zrobili, przypominając im, że był niesławnie w tym samym trudnym położeniu wiele lat temu,gdy był złym Zielonym Rangerem. Po zobaczeniu mocy Klonów Białego Rangera i Terrozaura,Tommy zdecydował, że Rangersi potrzebują ulepszenia. Zabrał Trenta do miejsca Tarczy Triumfu , ponieważ tarcza mogła zostać uwolniona z miejsca spoczynku tylko dzięki mocy Klejnotu Dino Trenta. Miał również przeczucie, że Conner miał kontrolować tarczę. Miał rację, ponieważ Conner pojawił się w samą porę, aby ocalić tarczę przed zagubieniem na zawsze. Tommy poinformował pozostałych Rangersów , że muszą wnieść swoją energię do tarczy, a Conner został Rangerem Triasu.Później został demorfowany przez specjalną substancję, ale w rezultacie stał się niewidzialny. Eksperyment pokazuje powrót Tommy'ego do jego naturalnego stanu, ale proces ten rozbija jego Klejnot Dino i Tommy zapada w śpiączkę.W tym czasie Tommy przeżył trzy wewnętrzne bitwy, stawiając czoła trzem swoim dawnym ego Rangersów: Zielonemu i Białemu Rangersowi oraz Czerwonemu Zeo Rangersowi. Po udowodnieniu, że nie zrezygnuje z walki o życie, każdy z przeciwników zaoferował mu odłamek swojego klejnotu Dino. Tommy obudził się, trzymając w ręku świeżo naprawiony klejnot Dino. W rezultacie zyskał także tryb Super Dino. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Trent ukrywał tajną tożsamość ojca, Tommy zastanowił się, czy nie poprosić go o oddanie swojego morfera. Chociaż Tommy zrozumiał lojalność Trenta, pozostawił decyzję pozostania Trenta z innymi rangersami . Postanowili pozwolić Trentowi zostać po tym, jak uratował Connerowi życie. W końcowej bitwie przeciwko Zeltraxowi Tommy doradził Rangersom , że jedynym sposobem na odniesienie sukcesu jest poświęcenie ich Zordów. Tommy zniszczył Zeltraxa wraz z Kirą. Dino Rangersi poświęcili swoje Dino Gemy , aby zniszczyć ostateczną formę Mesogoga. Do tego czasu Mesogog zdążył już oddzielić się od doktora Antona Mercera. W końcu Tommy odpowiedział na pytanie Antona, co będzie teraz robił, że będzie kontynuował proste życie nauczyciela przedmiotów ścisłych w szkole średniej, ostatecznie rezygnując z życia jako Power Ranger na dobre, jednak żaden Power Ranger, nawet Tommy, nie może uciec od tego na zawsze. SPD Za 20 lat kadeci SPD będą mogli przeczytać wszystko o służbie Tommy jako Power Rangera w ich Akademii. Jack Landors,Czerwony SPD Ranger wspomniał że o czytał o nim. Tommy powrócił by pomóc Connerowi,Ethanowi,Kirze i Trentowi oraz SPD Rangersom pokonać Zeltraxa , który połączył siły z Grummem. Super Megaforce Podczas gdy książę Vekar zaatakował Ziemię, Tommy zaczął jednoczyć Power Rangersów sięgających przed Mega Rangersów . W międzyczasie część z nich skontaktowała się z Mega Rangersami. Kiedy cesarz Mavro zaatakował Ziemię, Tommy zakończył zjednoczenie wszystkich Rangersów poprzedzających Mega Rangersów i poprowadził ich do walki z Mavro i jego armią. Gdy chłopiec siedzący w aucie utknął w samochodzie, który miał spaść,Tommy użył Saby , aby uratować dziecko, uznając męstwo chłopca. Cesarz Mavro został pokonany. Ale pozostałe tysiące XBorgów nadal istnieją. Tommy zebrał wszystkich obecnych Power Rangersów i spotkał się z Mega Rangersami. Po pokonaniu Xborgów Tommy uścisnął dłoń Troyowi i teleportował się wraz z innymi Legendarnymi Rangersami. HyperForce Tommy kontaktuje się z Żółtym HyperForce Rangerem,Jackiem,aby pomóc mu znaleźć swojej drużyny.Tommy , który z kolei zgodził się pomóc w znalezieniu Rangersów,ostatecznie doprowadzając wehikuł czasu na Biegun Północny w 1985 roku. Ponieważ reszta Rangersów Hyperforce jest zdezorientowana obecnością Dr Olivera, Rangersi pytają Jacka o ostatnią przygodę z Świętym i Jack z kolei wyjaśniają innym Rangersom ,że z jego perspektywy Rangersi zaginęli kilka tygodni temu,a nie godzin.W tych tygodniach, w których brakowało Rangersów , Jack wyjaśnia, że on i Alfa 55 przeprowadzili rozległe poszukiwania i byli w stanie przeprogramować wehikuł czasu , aby wykryć anomalie czasowe w tym procesie.W rezultacie byli w stanie wykryć Thraxa w Reefside w 2005 roku, próbując znaleźć Dr. Antona Mercera i ożywić jego alter ego Mesogoga . Hyperforce Rangersi i Tommy wracają do Reefside w 2005 roku,aby odkryć gdzie zaginął dr Mercer, a przyjaciel dr.Olivera , Hayley jest w trakcie niszczenia jego nowo odbudowanej podziemnej kwatery głównej, wcześniej zniszczonej przez Zeltraxa. Eddie używa swojej zdolności skupienia, by zneutralizować Hayley i widzą transmisję informacyjną, w której Thrax domaga się od Dr. Mercera i jego alter ego Mesogoga za jego plany.Rangersi dowiadują się, że działania Hayley były wynikiem narażenia na dziwny gaz emitowany z Cyber Kafejki Hayley.Rangersi wykorzystują swoją moc, aby tymczasowo naładować Czarny Klejnot Dino , aby Dr Oliver mógł stać się ponownie Czarnym Dino Rangerem,a następnie udać się do Cyber Kafejki. W Cyber Kafejce Rangersi odkrywają Kitowców i hybrydowego potwora Perfume Pony .Rangersom udaje się odeprzeć ludzi zarażonych gazem i odkryć, że Perfume Pony jest źródłem gazu. Eddie i Vesper są zarażeni gazem, ale wracają do zmysłów po zadaniu ciosów w głowę. Kiedy Kitowcy zostają pokonane przez Dr. Olivera i innych Rangersów,Jack używa jednej z pożyczonych masek przeciwgazowych Dr. Olivera, aby stłumić Perfumowego Kucyka własnym gazem, powodując wzrost potwora. Alfa 55 działa na antidotum na gaz, a część zespołu HyperForce zaczyna kriogenicznie zamrażać zainfekowanych cywilów atakujących ich.Dr Oliver przywołuje Megazord Mezodona,a pozostali Rangersi podążają za nim, aby stłumić Perfumowego Kucyka. Wzywając Zordy HyperForce , Perfumowy Kucyk jest poważnie uszkodzony. Dr Oliver wykańcza potwora za pomocą laski Brachio , zamykając potwora pod ziemią.Używając ich połączonych mocy, antidotum jest następnie rozpraszane wokół Reefside, ratując mieszkańców. Dr Oliver odbiera telefon od dr Mercer, który jest w Mercer Industries . Udają się do Mercer Industries i odkrywają ciężko rannego Mercera otoczonego przez Kitowców. Kitowcy zostają zepchnięci,a Anton uratowany przez Tommy'ego za pomocą technologii ładunków leczniczych HyperForce Rangersów.Mercer zaczyna się zamieniać w Mesogog, przywrócony do życia z powodu resztkowego DNA Dino nadal w systemie Mercera. Rangersi dowiadują się od Antona ,że częściowo odnowiony Mesogog, za odmówienie pomocy Thraxowi w jego planie podboju, który okazał się być w jakiś sposób związany z Zordonem. Alpha 55 wykrywa zakłócenia po drugiej stronie Reefside, a Rangersi próbują użyć antidotum na gaz, aby pomóc Mercerowi pozbyć się Mesogoga, ale bez powodzenia. Dr Oliver decyduje się zostać z tyłu, aby pomóc Antonowi w zapobieganiu pełnego ożywienia Mesogoga, gdy Rangersi żegnają się i wyruszają, by sprawdzić zamieszanie. Super Ninja Steel Tommy wraca do swojego domu w Reefside , gdzie woła swojego syna JJ'a o nie zapomnieniu o rowerze na ganku. Jednak gdy był gotowy zabrać syna do szkoły, pojawia się Lord Draven i porywa go. Okazuje się, że jest to spisek złoczyńcy polegający na schwytaniu Power Rangersów z różnych wymiarów w celu stworzenia armii robotów, której mógłby użyć do podbicia wszystkich wymiarów. Tommy udaje się uwolnić i ratuje Wesa, Gemmę, Kodę i Ninja Steel Rangersów przed siłami Basherbotów używając mocy Czarnego Dino Rangera. Rangersi rozdzielają się by przeszukać fortecę Dravena, uwalniając pozostałych pojmanych. Tommy wchodzi w bitwę ze złym klonem robotem,w którym używa Mistrza Morfera ,aby wykorzystać Czarnego Dino Rangera,Czerwonego Zeo Rangera,Białego i Zielonego Rangera,aby zniszczyć klona. Po ponownym połączeniu się z innymi Rangersami,współpracują, aby zniszczyć Klony Rangersów. Dravenowi daje się wystrzelić ostatnią Mega Strzałę, aby zniszczyć bariery wymiarowe, gdy Tommy przywołuje Jastrzębiozorda,aby poleciał i złapał strzałę, wysyłając ją prosto z powrotem do Dravena,podczas gdy inni Rangersi strzelają do niego z ich broni. To ostatecznie niszczy Lorda Dravena. Tommy i pozostali weterani Rangersi przekazują pochodnię Ninja Steel Rangersom,a następnie przywracają zarówno Kodę, jak i Gemmę do odpowiednich wymiarów, zanim powrócą do głównego wymiaru. Kiedy wracali do domu, Tommy i Kat trzymali się za ręce, sugerując, że wciąż są parą i rodzicami JJ'a. Dusza Smoka Wiele lat później zaginął dorosły syn Katherine i Tommy'ego JJ (kadet SPD). Tommy szuka go, a jego Mistrz Morfer ostatecznie się poddaje. JJ, syn Tommy'ego, okazał się tajnym agentem SPD i bada tajemniczą czarownicę, która okazuje się być Scorpina,która pracowała dla Lokara .Tommy i JJ pokonują złoczyńców. JJ dziedziczy Tarczę Smoka po Tommym jako arsenał jako Zielony SPD Ranger. Heritage Wiele lat później Tommy jest mężem Kat i jest ojcem nastoletniego JJ'a. Jednak jego życie się trochę zmienia gdy podczas atakuje na Reefside ratuje go i Kat , Megan Hart. Na początku Tommy myśli że Megan to przyjaciółka jego syna gdyż jest kadetką SPD. Tommy odkrywa że za atakami stoi Zed i postanawia pomóc Megan i JJ'owi go powstrzymać przed Zagładą Ludzkości. Megan wyjawia Tommy'emu że jest jego córką . Gdy Tommy ponownie łączy siły z Kimberly i dawną drużyną w walce z Zedem później odkrywa że to co powiedziała że Megan jest prawdą a Kimberly wyjawia mu , że jest to prawdą a ona przez te lata nie wiedziała jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Tommy powraca by pomóc swoim dzieciom w walce z Blademaxem gdy ważą się tu losy przyszłości. Tommy próbuje znaleźć sposób jak pomóc Megan odzyskać jej Monetę Mocy , którą zabrał jej Blademax. Po wydarzeniach i pokonaniu Blademaxa Tommy postanawia naprawiać swoją relację z córką o której nie miał pojęcia przez 21lat. Zielony Ranger Zordy : *Smokozord Arsenał : *Komunikator *Morfer Mocy *Moneta Mocy Smoka *Mistrz Morfer *Smoczy Sztylet *Smocza Tarcza *Blaster Biały Ranger Zordy : *Tygrysozord *Jastrzębiozord *Biały Shogunzord Arsenał ''': *Komunikator *Morfer Mocy *Moneta Mocy Białego Tygrysa *Moneta Mocy Jastrzębia *Saba *Biały Rekinocykl Czerwony Zeo Ranger '''Zordy : *Zeozord V *Czerwony Zord Bojowy *Super Zeozord V Arsenał : *Komunikator *Zeonizery *Zeo Pistolet *Zeo Ostrze *Zeo Miecz Mocy *Zeo Motocykl V *Koło Obronne Czerwony Turbo Ranger Zordy : *Turbozord Czerwona Błyskawica Arsenał : *Komunikator *Turbo Morfer *Auto Blaster *Turbo Ostrze *Turbo Miecz Błyskawicy *Turbo Nawigacja *Czerwony Turbo Gokart Czarny Dino Ranger Zordy : *Brachiozord *Cefalazord *Stegozord *Ankylozord *Parazaurzord *Dimetrozord Arsenał : *Dino Morfer *Czarny Klejnot Dino *Brachio Staff *Tryb Super Dino *Dino ATV *Jeździec Raptora Umiejętność *'Wykwalifikowany w Sztukach Walki' - Tommy jest mistrzem sztuk walki zwłaszcza w karate. *'Niewidzialność' - po tym jak jego DNA związało się z Czarnym Klejnotem DNA , klejnot pozwolił Tommy'emu stać się niewidzialnym. *'Zwiększona Siła' - Tommy jest silny fizycznie. *'Wysoka Inteligencja' - Tommy ma większą wiedzę i wie więcej jako weteran wśród Rangersów. *'Zwiększona Szybkość' - Tommy może być szybszy niż normalny człowiek. *'Szermierka' - Tommy umie posługiwać się floretem . *'Przywództwo' - jak ranger Tommy pokazywał ,że umie doskonale dowodzić drużyną. Ciekawostki *Tommy jest najdłużej działającym Power Rangerem. *est jedynym Rangersem,który posiadał pięć różnych mocy, jak również jedynym Czerwonym Rangersem, który po uzyskaniu nowych mocy zachował swój kolor. *Tommy jest pierwszym mentorem rangersów , który również jest rangerem. *Tommy jest pierwszym przywódcą rangersów , który jest Białym Rangerem , zanim został Czerwonym Rangerem. *Tommy jest jedynym rangerem z podstawowego składu rangersów , który działał jako ranger dłużej niż jego przyjaciele. *Tommy jest jedynym Czerwonym Rangerem , który był w 2 drużynach. *Tommy współpracował z największą liczbą rangersów *Tommy był związany z dwoma różowymi rangersami . *Tommy nie wiedział ,że po rozstaniu z Kimberly ta została z nim w ciążę i po 21 latach Tommy dowiedział się ,że ma córkę.